The British Invasion
by kimpy
Summary: Esme Masen is about to be schooled in the art of love by her handsome neighbor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who is more than willing to be her tutor.


**PARKAWARD ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**TITLE: THE BRITISH INVASION**

**WRITTEN BY: Kimpy0464**

**CHARACTERS: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella**

**A/N: This story features unprotected sex between two consenting adults. And, since this is fiction, they don't have to worry about STDs or birth control. Fiction is wonderful like that.**

"**Dr. Hot Bitch" and "Cullenlingus" are Ninapolitan's. I'm simply borrowing them to craft a Parkalisle that's just for her. And the words **_**panties **_**and **_**trousers **_**have been officially banned from this story. She knows why.**

**A special thanks to NaughtySparkle, for agreeing to be my Beta, and for always encouraging me onwards. She holds my hand and wipes up my tears. And makes me laugh daily. And motivates me with Rob pr0n. You get the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just a perv who imagines her characters uncircumcised.**

**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

**CPOV**

_As I see my beautiful wife walk down the hallway towards my office, smiling, I recognize how she never fails to cause my heart to skip a beat, even after 30 years of marriage. There is something in her smile that always reminds me of that very first time I laid eyes upon her._

I had just finished a 24-hour shift at the hospital and was, for all intents and purposes, sleep walking. That is, until her face woke me up. I had just arrived at my front door, and she was just leaving hers. Our keys were in the locks. Our hands were both on the doorknobs. I turned towards her as she turned towards me, and once our eyes met, the resulting connection was palpable and real. All I could see were her clear green eyes, framed by long, beautiful lashes. After a beat or two, her lips cracked into a small, shy smile, and her face was simply radiant. I'd never seen a more naturally beautiful woman in my entire life.

Undoubtedly, my lack of sleep contributed to my boldness. I knew this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, so I dropped everything and strolled towards my beautiful neighbor. I reached out my hand to shake hers, and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm your neighbor."

"Oh, is that why you were opening the door next to mine?" She gave me a cheeky grin that indicated she was playing with me.

"Yes, I guess that was more than obvious. I apologize, I'm a little tired; I've been working for the past 24 hours."

"Oh, of course. I won't keep you then."

"But you didn't tell me your name."

She turned away from me, looking over her shoulder. "That's right; I did not." She smiled and walked away. It only made me want her more.

I grew up in England, trained by the British Health Service. Certainly, one could specialize in a number of fields, but there wasn't the chance to really make a name for oneself like there is in the United States. That's how I decided to accept a position in Washington, at Seattle Children's Hospital. When I first arrived, I was surprised at how forward most of the women were with me. A colleague explained that it was due to my British accent. Whatever it was, I soon tired of women appearing in my office and dropping their scrub pants. Or women brushing up against me _innocently_ in the elevator. Or leaning over my desk to give me a glance at their cleavage. While most of these women were attractive, I've never been interested in the kind of woman who would fling herself upon me; there is something about having to win a woman's attention that excites me the most. While beauty is important, it is natural beauty that I prefer. And more than that, I need a woman with a sharp mind as well as internal beauty. That combination was much harder to find, and I had been convinced that I would never find that perfect triad of beauty: Body, mind, and soul.

When she walked away from me, with that coy remark and sultry smile, all I wanted to do was go after her. It was as if she was my Pied Piper, and all I could do was follow her wherever she led me. I would willingly walk off the edge of a cliff for her if she wanted me to. She was simply that alluring.

I entered my apartment with her in my mind. I was dead tired, but there was something about her that electrified my brain, and I couldn't settle down to go to sleep. Images of her green eyes, her slim waist, her shapely ass as it wiggled when she walked away from me, and her smile invaded my thoughts, which only served to intensify my hard cock. I sighed loudly, knowing the only way to get past this was to head for the shower.

As the steam of the shower rose around me, I stepped into the stream of water and slowly started pumping on my rod, sliding my foreskin around the head of my cock and back down. My natural lubrication ensured that it glided easily back and forth. My mind drifted back to her ass as it looked walking away from me. I imagined chasing her the few feet of distance between us, catching her with a surprised and pleasant shock, and pulling her ass into my hard, waiting cock. I would press my erection into her with one hand on her hip while placing my other hand over her covered pussy. I would reach down and slowly slide her skirt up her thighs, revealing her beautiful form with slow agony. I knew I would savor every minute, watching, always watching, as more skin was revealed. When her skirt reached her hips, I would lightly glide my fingertips over her inner thighs, working my way up to her wet cunt. I would bury my face in her collarbone, inhaling her delicious scent. I could only imagine how sublime her moans would be, and that would encourage me onward. I'd quickly turn her to face me, trapping her against the wall, and grinding my cock into her barely covered pussy. She would reach down to rub my cock through my scrubs and whisper in my ear, "I need you to fuck me, Dr Carlisle Cullen. I need you and only you to fuck me."

I'm surprised that I cum so quickly; my orgasm took me fast and hard, without warning. I thrust into my hand while my cock unloaded itself. I leaned against the shower wall, panting, but satisfied. _Fuck. I really need to meet that woman._

It was only a few weeks after her coy non-introduction that we truly met one another. I was home on a rare night away from the hospital, eating some take-out Chinese, when the power suddenly went out. I found the flashlight I kept stored in the closet, and found a few candles to light. I was just sitting back down to my meal when I heard a small tap on my front door. I groaned, set down my food, and made my way to the door. As I opened it, she started knocking again, and her small fist landed on my chest. Without thinking, I reached out and wrapped my hand around hers. I felt it trembling. I looked into her face, which was only lit up by the faint light of the candles, and saw that she looked positively terrified. Still holding her hand in mine, I instinctively directed her into my living room, shutting the door behind us. I asked her to take a seat and reassured her that she was safe. I never expected to hear what came next.

She breathed in and out deeply, and started her story. "I'm so sorry to bother you, Dr. Cullen," she began.

"Please, call me Carlisle," I interrupted. I felt my cock twitch at the sound of her voice.

"Certainly, Carlisle. That's such a lovely name," she smiled sweetly. "Anyway, sorry to bother you, but I'm petrified of the dark, and being alone with the lights out nearly made me have a panic attack. You are the only person I know in the building, so I hoped you would be home. I know that you work such long hours. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while, at least until the power comes back on? So I don't have to be alone?"

"You can sit in my living room as long as you wish. It will be nice to have the company. I was just sitting down to dinner, would you like some?" I grabbed the chopsticks and white take out containers and offered them to her. I tried to will my erection away; the last thing she needed was someone attacking her while she was distressed. I was pretty disappointed in myself for my reaction; a doctor should be above all that.

"Oh, no, it's bad enough that I am bothering you for such a silly reason. The last thing I want to do is take your meal from you."

"Don't be ridiculous; I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't sincere. I always order twice as much as I can eat, so that I am assured there will be something to eat the next day. You wouldn't want this to go to waste, now would you? Please, it will make me feel better if you join me."

She gave me that demure smile I saw the other day, and my cock reacted accordingly. _Again._ If my reaction to her smile was that extreme, I couldn't imagine what kissing her would do. I didn't want to scare her off, after all.

"Oh, but wait—I can't share food with a stranger. You never told me your name the other day."

Again, the smile. "Oh, I'm Esme Masen." She reached out her hand and shook mine.

"Well, Esme Masen, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have some wine, would you care for a glass?" _Another fucking twitch!_

"Actually, I would love some. It might help to calm my nerves."

"Have you always been afraid of the dark?" Thank god for the switch in subjects. Maybe now I could settle my cock down.

I saw her body freeze. Her eyes darted to my face with an edge of panic. She didn't answer my question. My hard on was immediately forgotten.

"If you aren't comfortable talking about this with a stranger, I understand," I started. Esme quickly interrupted me.

"You forget, Carlisle, we aren't strangers anymore. No, if we are going to be acquaintances, there is something you need to know about me. I don't like to keep secrets," she said, sighing heavily. "I've had a fear of the dark ever since my son died."

"Your son _died_," I repeated, stupidly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She looked so young to have suffered from such a tragic loss. I'm a doctor, but I couldn't imagine one single thing to say in that moment that would make anything better. I wasn't used to being at such a loss for words, at least professionally.

"Yes, he died suddenly one night. He was only six weeks old. He was alive when I checked on him during the night, but in the morning, he was gone." I could hear the agony in her voice as she choked back her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I'm a pediatric surgeon by training, so I know about loss from the perspective of a doctor losing a patient; I cannot imagine how acute the loss of your son must have been. Were you a single mother?" I looked at her left hand, but saw no wedding band, which prompted my question.

"No, my husband left me not long after my son died. He blamed me, that I was somehow negligent. Our relationship just gradually deteriorated, and he left me on a rainy night, similar to this one. Losing both of them during the night made being alone in the dark extremely painful and frightening. I know it sounds silly, but I simply cannot help myself. I've tried to get over it, but I haven't been able to."

"No one should expect you to get over the loss of a child so quickly, and the loss of a spouse on the heels of that death must have been impossibly difficult to bear. I'm just so sorry for your losses, Esme. Please know that I'll be here to lend you an ear if you ever need one."

"That's about the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. My parents are gone, so I don't really have anyone else to rely upon. It is very reassuring to know I can talk to you without being judged. Those two were my world, and I still feel their loss acutely."

We continued to talk throughout the night, waiting for the power to come back on. Eventually, she fell asleep on my couch, and I slept next to her in the chair. It was completely platonic; the last thing she needed after her confession was a guy jumping her bones. I felt certain that if I played my cards right, I could eventually win this woman's heart. I set out to kill her with kindness, so to speak.

We formed a friendship that night, while sleeping together but separately in my living room. From then on, we got together several nights a week, keeping up with the developments in each other's lives. I knew Esme was fragile after her significant losses, and I was happy to be a platonic friend for the time being. Of course I continued to lust after her every time I saw her, but I knew it was more important to help ease her out of her shell than it was to attack her sexually. There would be a time for that in the future, and I was a patient man; I knew I could wait.

Esme was an outstanding cook, and I was a miserable bachelor, so she always made dinner for the two of us on the nights I wasn't working. It was a simple but satisfying ritual, and we always shared a glass of wine and got caught up in conversation. There were never any moments of dead space. I loved being around her, craving more of her in any way, shape, or form.

Very slowly, over a period of months, Esme started to come out of her shell. Her pure beauty and loving heart blossomed, and the smile that knocked me dead every time I saw it frequently graced her mouth in my presence. While I tried to be a good, honest, and steady companion to her, I slowly realized that I was falling in love with Esme Masen. Every time I heard her quiet knock on my front door, my heart and cock leaped in unison. Every time she sat next to me, I wanted to lean over and kiss her. And the image of her naked, flush against my body, invaded my mind constantly. It was sheer agony to be near her and not be able to act upon my feelings for her. My breaking point came one year after we first met.

Esme came to my house for dinner, as usual. She had begun to stock her cooking necessities in my kitchen, to keep her from having to make multiple trips between our apartments. On this occasion, however, she ran back and forth several times, confusing me. It wasn't until the last time that she appeared at the door that I had any idea of what she was doing: She arrived with a dessert bowl in hand, and popped it swiftly into the refrigerator. My interest was genuinely piqued.

"Okay, Esme, 'fess up: What's with all the Spy vs. Spy tactics here?"

She fetched her little grin just for me. "Not yet."

_Not yet?_ "Excuse me?"

"You need to open this first," she said, and handed me a bottle of champagne.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Open the champagne first, Carlisle! Patience!" _If only the woman knew the true patience I have exercised on her behalf!_

"All right then, I shall," I replied, as I swiftly opened the bottle and poured it into the champagne flutes as quickly as I possibly could. I handed one off to Esme and motioned to clink my glass to hers.

"This is a toast to one year of friendship and laughs together. I first saw you one year ago this morning." She was literally beaming at me.

I set my glass down on the table. I simply couldn't toast to that, not when I knew what the feelings were deep in my heart.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I simply cannot drink to that." The look of hurt on her face cut deeply into my chest.

"But…Carlisle…wh-why _not_," she answered, tears in her eyes.

I sighed deeply. It was now or never. She had to know what my true feelings were. I couldn't pretend any longer.

"While you are my friend, and I so value your presence in my life, I need to make a confession…"

Her words interrupted mine. "Oh, god, Carlisle, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I spend all my spare time with you! How would I ever have time for a girlfriend?" She threw me off topic with that question. I had to set that right. "I can't toast to friendship because, uh, I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now…you have grown into so much more than a friend to me. You have no idea how much I anticipate your visits, sharing a meal with you, seeing you cook in my kitchen. My home is empty when you aren't here. And now my heart is, too. While I'm so grateful for the year we've had together, if we can only be friends, or companions, I don't think my heart could take it. I'm so sorry, especially if this means we can't see each other anymore. It will break my heart, I assure you, but I cannot imagine how terrible it would feel to even go another month in this way."

I saw Esme's hands tremble and the tears in her eyes. She looked down into her lap, and I heard her sobs begin. It caused me the most intense, acute pain I've ever felt in my life. Every response in my body was telling me to rush over and hold her, quiet her, let her know everything would be okay, but I knew I had no right to do so, and thus remained standing dumbly in place.

Esme finally tried to talk, sucking her breaths in gasps. When I looked into her face, I saw my favorite smile forming there. How could that possibly be, in the midst of so many tears?

"I feel so stupid! I've been in love with you ever since you walked over to introduce yourself to me! All this time wasted, because I didn't think you could possibly fall in love with me!"

She left me speechless. I stood there, mouth gaping, having no idea what to say. That is, until her lips on mine made the point moot.

**EsPOV**

_As I walk down the hall towards Carlisle's office, I see his beautiful face look up and smile at me, even though I'm not even close to his office yet. I catch myself in a deep sigh. It isn't easy being married to the most handsome man on the planet. The longer we're married, the more I think women should be used to the idea that Dr. Carlisle Cullen belongs to no one but me. It seems that nearly daily, however, I am proven incorrect. Women flirt with him shamelessly. In front of me. Blatantly! We recently celebrated our 30__th__ anniversary; do these women somehow misunderstand what his wedding band symbolizes? Do they happen to miss me when I show up every day to bring Carlisle his lunch? Most of the time, I can ignore the women that hit on him, but there was an incident that occurred recently that still has me seeing red._

My son, Edward, who is also a doctor in the Pediatric ICU with Carlisle, and his girlfriend Bella Swan, a nurse who works with both of them, came over for dinner last weekend. The pair has only just become public with their relationship, but we've known about Bella for years. My husband has worked with Bella for more than five years, and poor Edward has pined for her nearly that long. During our dinner conversation, the subject of nicknames arose. Edward laughed when he mentioned that one of the favorites for Carlisle is _Dr. Delicious_. I sighed when I heard that one; it was certainly no surprise to me. When Bella giggled and said there was a new one, we all encouraged her to spill it, but she refused. All it took was a burst of Edward's charming ways to get her to cave in. When I learned about the new nickname, I was less than pleased. I'm not sure why this one bothered me so much, but I literally felt my fight or flight responses kick in the moment I heard it: _Dr. Hot Bitch_. My first thought upon hearing the name was _That's Esme Cullen's Dr. Hot Bitch to you, missy!_ Nothing makes my claws come out more quickly than someone staking their claim on something that is, quite obviously, _mine_.

I raised my voice after Bella's admission. "_DR. HOT BITCH?!_ Carlisle? Have you heard this one?"

He cleverly cleared his throat before replying, "Well, I may have heard it mentioned once or twice, yes."

"Are there any others you need to share? You know how I hate to be surprised by them when I overhear it at the hospital."

I was surprised when it was Bella who responded to my question. "Do you _really_ want to know, Esme? Does it _really _matter to you? Because you do understand that I'm faced with the same thing now that Edward works there, too, right?"

While I understood her inferences, and always feel completely secure in Carlisle's love for me, I _do_ like to know these things. It _does_ really matter. If I appeared surprised by a new nickname, my face would betray me, if just for a split second. I refuse to let anyone have that level of power over me, even for a moment, or the harpies would start to swarm. It gave me a moment of pain to realize that Bella is up against the same kinds of comments from the same kinds of women. At least I now have a comrade in arms who understands implicitly the joys and the pains of loving a beautiful man.

"Yes, Bella, I do really want to know. It is important to me."

"Okay then, but this one only came up after Edward working in the PICU, too." I saw her blush furiously.

"Well, umm, word on the street is that the Cullen men aren't specialists in Pediatrics…"

"_Yes?_"

"Oh, god, I'll just say it—women are interested in assessing their specific skills in _Cullenlingus_," Bella said with emphasis. Both Edward and Carlisle choked and coughed simultaneously.

"Oh, for the love of god!" I exclaimed, slapping my hand on the table for emphasis. Carlisle didn't miss a beat; he simply gave me his winning smile and a winked, smug in the knowledge that his skills in Cullenlingus are legendary. At least to me. Neither Bella nor Edward needed to know that my exclamation was for show—I've been calling Carlisle's oral abilities Cullenlingus for years.

We all recognized how ridiculous the whole conversation was, and left it at that. Just another day in the life of Dr. Hot Bitch's wife.

_I have a statue of Michelangelo's David in my living room, the very likeness of manly perfection. As I'm musing over all of my husband's perfections, remembering our past, I think of this statue. It suddenly dawns on me that David really has nothing over Carlisle Cullen. In fact, Carlisle is perfection personified. Honestly, put Carlisle next to David, and I'm sure old Davie would end up with penis envy. As beautiful as Carlisle is, the most sublime part of his body is his cock. It is, in a word, superb. After 30 years, I've run out of superlatives for it._

_Before I was with Carlisle, I had never seen an uncircumcised penis. I didn't have a lot of experience sexually, and my first husband was circumcised. Carlisle, of course, grew up in the United Kingdom, where most boys remain uncircumcised. I still love to watch him as he removes his scrubs when he comes home from work. His thick length falls perfectly over his balls, as if they are an accent to the beauty of his cock. The tip of the head peeks out from his foreskin, and I can clearly see the outline of the head beneath it. Hard or soft, his cock is magnificent. _

I remember the first time I met Carlisle. When I saw his face, looking into mine as we closed and opened out front doors together, I lost my breath, and I fell in love. Simultaneously. He was _stunning_. He had blond hair parted on the side that waved over his forehead. His eyes were vivid blue and looked straight into your soul. They were the shade of blue that nearly glows; I swear you could see them a mile away. The most incredible part of his eyes wasn't even the color—it is the kindness evident within them. One look and you just knew this man was filled with goodness and mercy. His features were elegant and perfect, not too large, not too small. He had a beautiful, straight, commanding nose. While his face was incredibly, impossibly beautiful, it was his smile that sucked you in—it was wholeheartedly earnest. When he smiled, _god,_ _when he smiled,_ he had the most adorable set of dimples that appeared on either side of his beautiful, rosy lips. I'd learned, after a great deal of practice, that my hands were a perfect fit on his cheeks. I placed my thumbs into those lovely dimples and curved my fingers over his cheeks, the perfect placement for me to lean in and kiss him deeply.

We fell in love quickly, and let it simmer for an entire year, because we were both afraid of sharing our feelings for fear it would end the friendship. I pined for him, loving every minute we spent together. I cooked for him. I tried to take care of him. I was even silly enough to remember the date we met—as if I could ever forget it—and set out to celebrate the first anniversary of our "friendship." That was when Carlisle finally told me he loved me. I remember breaking down in front of him, crying tears of overwhelmed joy, just like Elinor in front of Edward in _Sense and Sensibility_. In fact, it was for that specific reason we chose Edward's name; had he been a girl, he would have been Elinor.

When I was married to my first husband, sex was pretty routine. I recall wondering to myself, on more than one occasion, what all the fuss was about. I never had an orgasm, and I never saw much of my husband's body. Our light was always off when we had sex.

Due to my lack of sexual experience, I was extremely nervous about kissing Carlisle, because there was so much at stake. Although I had been bold enough to start our first kiss (wild horses couldn't keep me away from him), I broke away quickly, then hesitated. He was so beautiful, I assumed he was very experienced; I was certain I could never match up to his past conquests. I knew he loved me, and, somehow, that alone gave me the courage I needed to explore my sexuality with him. So I decided to be upfront with him, and let him know I was unsure, but that I was very willing to learn what pleased him.

I still recall his kind, loving words to me that day. "Esme, you have no idea how perfect you are to me. There is nothing about your level of experience that would ever detract in our coming together. Bodies are meant to be admired, respected, and enjoyed. And, believe me, there have been many times in the past when I've wanted to admire, respect, and enjoy you up close. Can't you feel what you do to me?" He slowly took my hand, and rubbed it over his erection. _Oh my god, his cock was huge!_

Carlisle stopped rubbing my hand over his cock, and led me into his bedroom instead. Maybe it was the champagne at work, but I suddenly became emboldened again. He was still in his scrubs, so I pulled his scrub top off quickly over his head. Then I slowly took the drawstring in my hand and carefully started to untie it. I looked straight into his eyes as I did. When his scrubs finally fell to the floor, his cock sprung up, slapping him in the stomach. I actually gasped when I saw it. Being curious and fascinated, I reached out to touch it, amazed by its beauty. Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Have you seen an uncircumcised penis before this?"

"No. It's not what I was expecting."

I heard the disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry about that."

I reached out to touch his cheek reassuringly. "No, Carlisle, you misunderstand me. I wasn't expecting it, but that isn't a _bad_ thing. In fact, I think your penis is the most beautiful male specimen I've ever seen."

With that, Carlisle broke into a beaming smile, justifiably proud of his cock. "If you want to get to know it a little more intimately, I won't discourage you," his sexily accented voice said, laced with lust.

"Will you teach me how to touch you the right way?"

"Of course, just like I want to learn the right way to excite you."

Carlisle started to unbutton my blouse, placing a kiss next to each button that was unfastened. He stopped part of the way down, cupping my breasts in his palms. The feeling was exquisite, and my body arched into him in response. He buried his face in my cleavage, inhaling deeply. The feel of his body so close to mine spread goosebumps over my entire body. I could feel him grin against my skin at the response my body gave him. He continued unbuttoning my blouse, and threw it over his shoulder. He leaned over to kiss me, our tongues shyly meeting at first. It didn't take long for our kiss to become passionate and overwhelming. I suddenly started to feel lightheaded, and recognized that I stopped breathing. I was so intent upon focusing on the feelings he awakened in me.

He reached behind me to unhook my bra, gently easing it off of my breasts. He palmed my breasts again, giving me a look of awe and reverence that I did not understand. He was the beautiful one; how could my body possibly evoke such emotions in _him_? Apparently, my face outlined my concern.

"Esme, you have to know how beautiful your body is. I've imagined it so many times in my mind, but the reality of seeing you in front of me is overpowering. You have the most beautiful pair of breasts I've ever seen. Look at your nipples—they are so pink, and erect just for me, for my touch." He bent over to kiss each breast, taking one of my nipples between his perfect, rosy lips. The sensation caused me to gasp again, and I saw his smug grin reappear. I could tell he loved how my body reacted to his touch. Watching his lips over my nipple was the single, most erotic thing I'd ever seen in my life, and caused me to focus on how wet I was. I'd never felt like this before, no man had ever caused my body to dance and sing in response to his every touch and movement. He was like a magician, casting spells to quicken the pace of my heartbeat, to intensify my sense of smell, to heighten my awareness of touch. My body would do whatever he asked of it, and I had no ability to turn of this response. It was unique to Carlisle, and Carlisle alone. He was the one key, the _only_ key, that would ever fit in my lock. I just know this, instinctually.

I needed a moment to calm down, my heart was beating so fast from his ministrations. I gently placed my palm on his chest, pushing him downward. I needed to get to know his cock more…intimately, and I couldn't wait a moment longer.

I wrapped my fist around him, and his skin glided back and forth along with my hand. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced. I must have had a look of awe on my face, because Carlisle started to laugh.

"What?!"

"Nothing, my love, you just look like a child who discovered the greatest toy ever made. I didn't expect that reaction, but I love it, nonetheless."

"Well, I certainly feel like a kid who discovered the greatest toy ever made. Carlisle, you're _so _beautiful, do you know that?" He placed his lips to my forehead, kissing me gently.

"Did you know that the foreskin is like the male equivalent of a clitoris? It has bundles of little nerves running through it. In fact, some men can cum just from foreskin manipulation and stimulation alone."

"I have an idea—is it okay for me to try something? And then you can tell me how it feels?"

"I'm not going to say no to you, Esme."

"OK—just promise you'll tell me how it feels."

"I promise."

With that, I wrapped my left hand around Carlisle's cock, pulling the foreskin up over the tip of his penis. I slipped my ring finger and thumb into Carlisle's mouth, letting him get them thoroughly wet. I slid my pointer finger into the space directly between the head of his penis and his foreskin, and placed my thumb in front of it on the outside of the skin. The overall effect was that his foreskin was now gripped between my finger and thumb, and I slid it slowly around the rim of his penis, as far as my wrist was able to twist, then I reversed the motion. I alternated the pressure between my finger and thumb, at times squeezing it tightly, other times loosening the grip. Carlisle had no need to tell me if he enjoyed this, because his eyes rolled back in his head, his hips started to slowly thrust in response, and the pace of his breath quickened.

He opened his eyes suddenly. "Are there more things you might like to try? Because I'm game if you are."

I just smiled at him. Then I leaned over, and replaced my finger and thumb with my tongue and teeth. Carefully, _so_ carefully, I eased my tongue under his foreskin, so that the bottom of my tongue rested on top of the head of his cock. I started gliding my tongue around over the head of his penis, stopping every now and then to gently scrape my teeth along the opposite side of the foreskin. This was a real winner.

"Oh, fuck, Esme, that is amazing. God, you're making me so hard!" he growled out at me. Now I was the one smiling at his body's reaction to me. I was exhilarated to know I could have this effect on him.

I started to alternate my technique, using lips in lieu of tongue and teeth, always gently tugging, pulling, squeezing on his foreskin. Every time, I got an affirmative reaction from Carlisle's body, and my self-confidence soared. I became bolder and bolder, and finally decided to try something wicked. I pulled his foreskin up so that the entire head of his penis was covered, and the foreskin was pulled tightly together over the top. I took it between my teeth, very, very carefully, and nibbled it gently, over and over. His cock started to twitch with each nibble I delivered. That finally pushed him over the edge.

"I need to slow down here for a while. Now it's your turn. Has anyone ever eaten your pussy, Esme?"

Just hearing the word "pussy" roll off of Carlisle's silky tongue, in his British accent, released a tidal wave of heat and wetness. I had no idea an accent could have such a profound effect on my libido, but apparently it did.

"No, never. I have to be honest with you; I've never even had an orgasm."

"Oh, now that is absolutely unacceptable. Someone as exquisite as you should be having orgasms daily. Perhaps even hourly. We need to remedy this situation at once, my love. Are you ready for the ride of your life?" He said with a very wicked grin.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. I could not begin to fathom what Carlisle had in store for me, but I was very eager to find out.

"Well, since you've never experienced _cunnilingus_ before, I recognize that you have no basis for comparison. I have been told, however, that _Cullenlingus_ is a patented method guaranteed to induce orgasms." I slapped him playfully. He was such a smug bastard.

He gently moved my body so that I was lying underneath him on his bead. He placed himself between my legs, scooping his arms around my thighs, so that his hands rested on either side of the top of my pussy, holding my thighs open. Without touching me, he skimmed his nose along my wet slit, inhaling as he moved.

"I've never smelled anything better in my life, Esme Masen. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a witch who crafted a love potion made just for me."

He stuck his tongue out, gliding up and down my slit, opening my lips to reveal what was hidden underneath.

"Fuck, Esme, you're so wet and ready for me. Do you have any notion of how erotic you are? I don't think my cock has ever been this hard!"

I couldn't help myself, I thrust my hips in response to his heated words, angling my pussy farther into his remarkable mouth. Without breaking his seal on me, he reached with one hand, grabbed a pillow, then lifted my hips and placed the pillow underneath me.

"Now, are you ready? Because here is where the show really starts." I bucked in eager response.

In the moment, I had no idea what Carlisle was doing to me, I just knew that it was so mind blowing that I was certain I'd achieved nirvana. Later, he explained to me, in clinical detail, that he used a combination of teeth, fingers, and tongue in symphony to achieve a Cullenlingus orgasm. He pinched my clitoris rhythmically, while also sucking it with his lips and tongue, and finally added a random nibble with his teeth. The result was so physically overwhelming, I felt certain I was going to pass out. I pumped my hips, screamed his name, and hyperventilated all at once. Nothing I did caused him to slow down his ministrations or ease up on pressure. If anything, it only encouraged him more. I felt like my uterus was being blown up like a balloon, bit by bit, and every second, I'm sure that it was going to burst, but it never did. The pressure kept building, impossibly, until I saw a bright white light flash in front of me and I heard a voice scream out, "Oh my fucking god, yes!" All I could do was lay there, gasping for breath, completely spent. Somewhere, off in the distance, I could hear Carlisle whispering in my ear, "If I am not mistaken, Miss Masen, you just had your first orgasm."

We laid there a moment, while I came down from my high. When my breathing became normalized, I turned to Carlisle and said, "I haven't even had the chance to feel you inside me yet. I simply cannot imagine what that orgasm will be like," grinning like a fool.

"Well, I think that can be arranged, you know, for scientific purposes. As a basis of comparison, certainly," he grinned back at me. "I would love nothing more than to see you on top of me. Would you like to try?"

It had been so long since I last had sex, I was a little worried that it might be uncomfortable. Not to mention that Carlisle was _extremely_ well endowed, at least compared to my first husband. I positioned myself above him, lowering myself slowly onto his length, until he was fully inside of me. The feeling was pure ecstasy. Carlisle seemed to agree.

"Fuck, Esme, you're so tight!" he gasped. He moved his hands to my hips, helping to guide me up and down his length. We joined together, moved together, so easily, without effort. I quickly became lost in the moment, focusing only on the sensation of his hard cock deep inside of me. His hands shifted to my breasts, where he was alternately cupping them and pinching my nipples. When I added these sensations to those I felt as his cock moved in and out of me, I felt a now familiar tension building within me.

"You are so hot and beautiful moving over me. I can see my cock sliding in and out of your sweet pussy and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." Carlisle began to chant a mantra over and over, seemingly unaware of anything else but our bodies moving in rhythmic unison. "You were made for me. You were made for me," he murmured. I realized he had started to meet me thrust for thrust, moving quickly and slapping us together loudly. Our coupling became nothing more than a series of moans and slaps. It was by far the most erotic thing I'd ever heard in my life. I was convinced that if you played this back for me as a soundtrack, it would cause me to cum instantly.

A question from Carlisle breaks through my reverie, "Are you ready to cum, love? I'm almost there." He doesn't even wait for me to reply, he moves quickly to start pinching my clit, and it is mere moments before I explode on top of him. I arch backward, pumping more slowly on his cock, as I feel him release into me. We had melted into a series of prehistoric groans and grunts as we both spasmed together. I gradually slowed down to a stop, falling into a heap on Carlisle's chest. We were still connected, and my face was buried in his neck. I felt his arms wrap securely around me and I'd never felt more safe or beloved in my life. In that very moment, I decided that there was nowhere else I'd rather be than in this beautiful man's arms, or impaled upon his cock. Forever. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I have to be honest with you, that was as close to a religious experience as I will probably ever come. You're sure that you feel inexperienced sexually? Because that was nothing short of pure poetry of the most erotic kind."

I felt myself blush. "I can't even begin to tell you how amazing that was. It makes me sad that I was willing to accept so much less than that for so long. Now what am I going to do? I think you've ruined me for any other man, Carlisle Cullen."

"Why Miss Masen, that was always part of the plan! Did I fail to mention that to you?" The smug grin reappeared.

"I should have known it was all part of an evil plan to seduce me. Well, I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

"No, baby, I've been _rewarded _with you now. And that has made all the difference."

With that, Carlisle tilted my head up to his, and gave me a deep, passionate kiss, which led to round two…

**CPOV**

_As Esme reaches my door, she is smiling broadly at me. She sets a bag on the corner of my desk, then turns to shut my door. I hear her click the lock. When she turns back around, she starts to untie her coat. As she opens it to reveal what is underneath, she drops it to the floor and stands in front of me, in all of her naked glory. She still takes my breath away._

"_Hey, Dr. Hot Bitch—wanna play Cullenlingus with me?" She purrs, and saunters over to my desk for one of our famous deep kisses._

**END NOTE:** **This story is dedicated to none other than Ninapolitan, as an ode to her tenacity in spreading the Twi smut fandom far and wide. We lurve u hard, bb, and we owe it all to you. ******


End file.
